Audrey and Kathryn Henderson
'''Audrey and Kathryn '''are main characters that will appear in one of Katrina Sunday's upcoming cartoon series. Audrey and Kathryn are twins that wear gym clothes and will appear every Monday. They both are brunettes with green eyes. Audrey Henderson Audrey Henderson is the twin in pink gym clothes. She may not have super speed like her sister Kathryn, but she can teleport herself. She is really close to Kathryn. Appearance Audrey is a taller-than-average girl with fair skin, brunette hair and green eyes. Her attire includes a pink T-shirt, hot pink gym shorts, white socks and white runners with pink soles. Personality Audrey is boy-crazy, but intelligent. She can solve problems on her own, but gets distracted by her boyfriend. She is also a big fan of her sister and Katrina. She idols them both, in fact. She is a loyal sister to Kathryn, and is cheerful and sweet-natured. Relationships Kathryn Audrey and Kathryn are twin sisters. Audrey is older than Kathryn by 2-and-a-half minutes. Growing up, they became the best of friends. Throughout the years, Audrey really enjoyed Kathryn's super speed, though Audrey wished she had super speed herself. Katrina Audrey is a fan of Katrina and her cartoons and videos. She watches them every day and anticipates the next Monday she and Kathryn appear in Katrina's cartoons. Anouk Audrey and Anouk share a friendly relationship. Audrey agrees that Anouk hates baby shows. While Audrey's favourite TV show is the Amazing World of Gumball, Anouk's favourite show is Rick & Morty. Trivia * She is allergic to dogs. * Her favourite sport is tennis. * Every weekday morning, she and Kathryn eat breakfast, then play sports before school. * She doesn't need a bus to go to school and home, not because she can teleport, but because Kathryn runs super fast and takes her there. * Her name and Kathryn's are either a reference to the twin sisters in a Pokemon movie titled "Destiny Deoxys" or Audrey and Katharine Hepburn, famous actresses who shared the same surname despite being unrelated. Kathryn Henderson Kathryn Henderson is the girl in blue gym clothes. She was born with super speed and can run at the speed of sound. She could go anywhere with her speed. She is a very famous hero who lives in Toronto with her twin sister, Audrey. Born to run, Kathryn enjoys travelling. Appearance Kathryn is a taller-than-average teenage girl with fair skin, brunette hair and green eyes. Her attire consists of a sky-blue T-shirt, blue pants, white socks and white shoes with sky-blue soles. Personality Kathryn is outgoing and talkative, she likes talking to people and enjoys hanging out with her sister and friends. She loves "PG to PG-13" TV shows, particularly Hetalia and the Simpsons. She is also a fan of the Loud House. She is also a sport-lover, she is energetic and would be happy to play any sport and compete. Kathryn thinks quickly and acts quickly. Relationships Audrey Kathryn and Audrey are twin sisters. Kathryn is younger than Audrey by 2-and-a-half minutes. Growing up, they became the best of friends and Kathryn often shows Audrey her super speed. Throughout the years, Kathryn considered her super speed a gift and could at some point give Audrey super speed, too. Katrina Kathryn is a fan of Katrina Sunday and her cartoons and videos. She anticipates her appearance in Katrina's cartoons once the next Monday arrives. Anouk Anouk idolizes Kathryn. The like PG to PG-13 shows, like Audrey and Katrina. Kathryn and Anouk also hate Teletubbies. Trivia * She is very similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, they both: ** Are gifted with super speed ** Have signature colours being blue ** Have outgoing personalities ** Are heroes * Her name and Audrey's are either a reference to the twin sisters in a Pokemon movie titled "Destiny Deoxys" or Audrey and Katharine Hepburn, famous actresses who shared the same surname despite being unrelated. * Her favourite course is Physical Education. * She runs and takes her sister to school rather than taking the bus. Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Brunettes